Jonasball
What's up, eh?' -Jonas'' '''Jonasball (pronounciation (Hebrew/English) Jo-nis-baoull), known in the series as 'Jonas' (not to be confused with Jonas, from Brian's Adventures, or any other character who shares the same name), is the main character of the Countryballs series. Appearances * The Askew Update 1-About PC Guy dances+New Series! (not viewable) (debut) (cameo) * Alternate History of YouTube 1: Kaboom? * Leap Year Special: 2nd Q&A Announcement (cameo) * AFOE 3: Tell me where the French are! (including studio part) (cameo) * Countryballs/Mapperballs - Test Episode (cameo) * World Of Wars S1 E1 * Countryballs S1 E1 * TCA News S1 E1 * How the TCAball was made | A countryball short * Countryballs S1 E2: Mr. J's House of DOOM * Countryballs S1 E3: Countryball TV * Countryballs S1 E4: Club Jonas * Countryballs S1 E5: Breakfast Wars * Countryballs S1 E6: A Day Without Jonas * Countryballs S1 E7: The Wrath of Playtime Part 1 (minor) * IT'S MEH BDAY!!! ft. SturmCrazy * Countryballs S1 E8: The Virus Spread * TCA News E2: TSP Exposed? * Countryballs S1 E9 Part 1: The End...? * Happy bday to SturmCrazy and my Mother Relations TCA Videos Jayden Jonas has a complicated relationship with Jayden. Old These are old, mainly because of a sudden change to the Countryballs series. Friends I like you because I like you. * Sashaball: THANK YOU FOR MY SHOUTOUT! Please let me buy SturmCrazy for TCA.. * Karenball: BEST MUM EVA! * Kellyball: I like your taste for music, eh? * Jinjaball: My best cat-friend. YOU BETRAYED ME WHEN YOU BOMBED MY JON Guyana! * Jackball: Don't run from me, eh? I wanna be your friend. * Brianball: I love your furry body... * Canadaball: We eat pancakes and we both love nature! And we both use the catchphrase 'eh?'. * UKball: I will always love you. * New Zealandball: Hey there! I'm your cousin! * Australiaball: I would love to visit you!!! * Switzerlandball: I love your flag!!!!! Neutral/Former Enemy * Athenaball: She was evil, but now we are friends. * Japanball: Can I taste some wasabi? * North Koreaball: I'm neutral to your threats. (Please don't bomb me) * USAball: I've calmed down about Hillary Clinton's loss, OK? Shall we go get some McDonaldsball? Enemies * Jaydenball: How about you get rid of your oil and get out of here, eh? Criminal Record * Working with suspicious groups: Jonas has some relation to The Freedom Army. The Kingdom of McLeod finds the TFA suspicious. Trivia * Jonas originally looked like Irelandball from the original videos. ** His look changed shortly after a profile picture change. * His theme is Megalo Strikes Back, a song made for a 2012 Earthbound Hack by Toby Fox. This is apparently also the theme for Chara, from Undertale. * The character itself is the mascot of the TCA. * Coincidentally, the character is supposed to represent the creator of TCA, Jonas Albert. Similar things are done with mainly most of the characters from many TCA videos. Gallery WIP Category:Characters Category:Countryballs Category:Characters with themes Category:TCA Category:Jonas